How to say it
by livingletter135
Summary: There is something important that Oga and Hilda need to tell each other. Oga wants Hildegarde to leave. Hilda wants to leave Oga Tatsumi. Can the Great Demon King do something about this? -Tatsugarde one-shot.


**How to say it**

**Hilda**

I hate him. I hate everything about him. I hate his lowly common life, I hate his lazy daily routine, I hate his stupid arrogant attitude. The ignorant fool.

I even hate his very existence. But that's not what I hate about him the most.

_I hate what he's doing to me…_

I would never say it to anyone. The only person who was worth telling is my beloved young master, but even my young master preferred the damn fool over me. I wasn't exactly jealous. I had no right to be. Even then, I just want an excuse to hate him even more. The thing that actually disturbs me, is that all the reasons together could never build up enough hatred.

Not anymore…

* * *

**Oga Tatsumi**

The bitch won't stop. She wouldn't stop her stupid ranting. She's stupid I tell you. Stoopid. The _Stooopidest_ that ever lived-notice how I added an extra 'o'?

She is annoying. Probably the most annoying person that ever lived. She's a whore. The most weird creature on the planet. She's rude and she's crazy. Her blonde hair and emerald eyes are seriously weird. She's fucked up.

And she's fucking _me_ up with her.

Ever since she showed up, I started feeling awkward-I mean come on, every day when I wake up, the first thing that comes to my mind is, 'Where's that demon bitch?'. How the hell am I supposed to put up with that? She's a faggot…

An ugly beast…

On second thought-she isn't all that ugly…

Ok… she's not ugly at all… she's pretty gifted in the beauty department-FORGET I SAID THAT!

Well, I'm still looking for more reasons why I should hate her… she does live a very hate-able life.

* * *

**Hilda**

I'm getting messed up. It's all 'his' fault, of course. He's the only one actually stupid enough to do it. I hate how he ignores my little nasty comments. No one ever dared to do that-not with me. He was… different.

And yet, another reason to hate him. He's a twisted tyrannical bastard. A retard-NO! A _fucktard!_ Why hell is it always him that wins over? Always, always, ALWAYS?! He disgusted me. No matter how much I tried, the hatred was _still_ the same. Makes me want to puke.

* * *

**Oga Tatsumi**

So here she is, ruining my life, destroying my gaming systems, getting me into ridiculous fights with those damned demons. Fuck her.

If I said it to her face, would she ask me to go ahead and do it?-Another fucked reason for her being weird. I can never tell what she's planning to do, or thinking, or going to say. I don't get her, not at all. If only I hadn't made a stupid vow, I would have punched her looooong back. But the, she probably would have punched me back for all her bitching life's worth. Sometimes, I want to chop her up and feed her to her own pet demon bird-thing.

Oh, yeah, the akubaba… she fed my gaming controller to it once. Said it was time I grew more mature and go outside. I wish I could chop up the damn bird-thing and feed it to _her, _see how she likes it.

Why the fuck is saying all these bad things about her _NOT_ working?!

* * *

**Hilda**

He needs to see a psychiatrist. He's mentally ill… No… wait…

He's brainless, he needs a doctor urgently. The stupid fool can't even tell the difference between Kunieda Aoi, and Kunie Aoi.

But he knew Yolda wasn't me… _How did he do it?_

Well… this isn't working. Maybe it's high time I gave up on doing this and talked to him, face to face.

Hm… Maybe it is…

* * *

**Oga Tatsumi**

She should go back to hell… and die there… and rot in there, dying. What a waste for such an attractive body.

Did I say that? Damn you woman! Look what you've done to me!

Well, I guess I should shut off the game and go talk. This isn't working at all… all this 'bad-mouthing' and mentally insulting. Maybe I should go and say it to her face… that I want her out of my life so that _I_ can back to normal. Oh, Beel can stay… it's just _her_ who's got to leave.

* * *

**Dai Mon**

"Hey, thanks for this awesome mind reading device. I doubt those two will do something on their own, so I'll just go ahead and help them Aides, get me to the Oga residence." I said to the weird bearded dude who's always standing beside me in the weird cloak. It was kind of fun, reading the two's minds. Lying to themselves, trying to overcome those weird feelings and lock them away.

I spotted the blonde hair-quite easy since the Oga's have brown hair… unless it's actually Yolda come for a visit…-and walked up to her.

"Hilda-chan!" I sang out. I like bananas…

"D-Dai Mon-Sama?!" Hilda cried out. "You're here?" she bent down on the ground. Wow… I guess people do like my amazing shoes.

"Oh, yeah, I came to check up on my son. Where is he?" I asked, looking around for the contractor.

"He's… I'll go get him. Please wait here, Dai Mon-Sama." Hilda managed to slip away. I sat on the couch and stared at the room. Was that blue thing on the coffee table always there? HO! This is so COOL! Limited edition blue ping-pong ball! "Dai Mon-Sama, here is your son, Beelze-Sama." Hilda came in with the baby.

"Oi, Hilda… can I have this?" I waved the ping-pong ball at the maid. She froze, then, nodded. "Cool… hey, give me my son and go and talk to the contractor." I held out my hands and waved them wildly. She handed me the baby and went up the stairs, no questions asked. "Look, I got a cool ball!"

"Adah!"

"Huh? Who's planning on killing who?"

"Ah! Dabuh dah!"

"What?! Seriously?!" I looked around and spotted the remote. "Which channel is that?"

"Abuh-dah!"

I changed the channel "Gohan-kun! I love this show!"

Wait… why am I here anyways?

Oh yeah, to watch Gohan-kun… I forgot.

* * *

**Hilda**

The Great Demon King is here. Down stairs… in the living room… How the hell am I supposed to explain this to Oga? The fool probably won't get it and will end up punching the Lord and getting killed.

"Hilda!" Dai Mon-Sama yelled. I ran down the stairs and bowed low. "Oh, Hilda, sit down on the couch. You won't believe how I almost forgot. I have to talk to you."

"Adah!"

"Tell me when the commercials are over." Dai Mon-Sama said to my young master and after I sat down on the couch beside his, he began. "Tell me what you think of the contractor…"

"Oga?" I managed to ask. Dai Mon-Sama nodded eagerly. "He's… in the midst of development. He's getting stronger… but he isn't strong enough to destroy the human world ye-"

"Stooop! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Dai Mon-Sama interrupted. I immediately shut my mouth. "You're not answering my question. I said 'What _you_ think of him.', not what I'm supposed to think."

"What… _I_ think… of Oga?" I muttered. "He's… he's a nice man… a stupid, but nice man."

"Liar!" Dai Mon-Sama's word had me on the floor.

"P-please forgive me!" I began, groveling.

"Listen… if he stood behind you when you bow like that… would he see your panties?"

I began to blush. "D-Dai Mon-Sama… what-"

"Have you ever… seen him… naked? 'Cause I know that he saw _you _naked this one time."

I sat up, creeped out. Why was the lord doing this?!

"Ho! You did?!" Dai Mon-Sama seemed excited.

"I-I… I didn't, your highness…" I managed.

"But you're blushing. You did, didn't you?" Dai Mon-Sama smiled. Oga… saw me naked?! I spaced out. Why in hell would he do that?! He's not Creepichi! "Hate to tell you, but he didn't mean to see you. He wasn't really interested either. Just walked in on you, realized you were nude, turned and walked out… Hey, Hilda, can I have some beer? No, wait… Can I have something… bigger than this ball?"

"D-Dai Mon-Sama…" I managed.

"Hey, why don't you go and talk to him about it?" Dai Mon-Sama suggested.

"Adah!"

"Oh, it's back on… Go Hilda, leave us."

* * *

**Oga Tatsumi**

The bitch was in my room… in front of the TV… blocking my view.

"Get the hell away from there you ass-whore!" I yelled. She didn't budge. In fact, she sat down and started glaring at me. "What? What I do?"

"You… ever walk in on me in the nude?" she asked. Wow… that was quite straight-forward, even to her. And what did she say? Nude? Oh wow… I never thought she would actually find out…

"Yeah, so? I didn't harass you or jump on you, did i?" I asked. I _needed_ her to leave.

"No. No you didn't. that was the perfect opportunity and you didn't say a word about it. Why?" the demon woman blabbed on.

"Don't 'Why?' me. Just leave me alone and shut it with your ass questions." Like hell I was going to tell her. She was a woman. I _had _to respect the womanliness in her-even if it was just her body. She lunged forward and grabbed the collar of my shirt with one hand, the other hand on the floor and she sat on her knees.

"Spit it out." She ordered. The ass-whore.

"I didn't find what was so… insult-able in your nude body. I mean, come on, you're a female. I don't verbally hurt women using their body." I made up this huge story. Hearing me address her as a 'woman/female' must have affected her 'caused when I said it, her expression softened a bit. Guess she never expected it out of me. She loosened her grip and sat back down-in a very undignified but girly and… you know those things that cute Japanese girls do to look adorable… one of those. And… well… she _did_ look pretty adorable-unlike _some_ woman I knew.

"I have to tell you something." She muttered, not looking at me.

"Go ahead, 'cause I gotta tell you something too." I smirked. She was going to leave once and for all, and if I'm lucky enough, she was probably going to tell me that she was leaving.

* * *

**Hilda**

I felt weird all of a sudden…

There was a lot of awkward silence in the room. But I took a deep breath and began. I wasn't Kunieda.

"Hm… It's been quite a while… since I changed my view about you." I began. His smirk disappeared and he raised his eyebrows. "You're a nice man and I won't deny that anymore. I guess you are a bit worthy enough for my young master."

He stared at me, poker-faced. "That's it?"

"No. I'm not done yet." My words made him relax and he continued to stare at me. Damn you! Stop staring! How am I supposed to say it when you're looking straight at my face?

Despite mentally insulting him wildly, I managed to appear calm and collected, like my usual self.

"I… I don't know why… but…" Come on Hilda, say it. Say it and get it over with. "You… make me feel…" I stopped. It wasn't going to come out. Not this soon. I should have never said it so far even! "You make me feel funny…"

Shit!? _Funny?_ Why _that _word?!

Awkward silence followed. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Same here." He said, in a flat tone.

"I meant… that you… kinda… make me feel like I'm… special." I tried to get him to understand.

"Same here." In the same flat tone. I groaned.

"Special as in… you know…" I hesitated to say the word. But I'm Hildegarde, and Hildegarde doesn't have any fear. "You make feel… loved."

* * *

**Oga Tatsumi**

FAAAAAAAAK! SHE SAID IT! THE DAMNED WOMAN SAID IT BEFORE I DID! SHIT YOU WOMAN! ROT! ROT! ROT! AARGH! GO DIE YOU ASS-WHORE!

Despite all those mental insults, I managed not to even flinch.

"Same here." I said the only thing I could. Now it felt weird… she just sat there, kinda annoyed 'cause I said the same thing twice.

"Damn it bastard! I love you." She blurted.

Awkward silence…

I began to grin.

Shit! Stop it! SHIIIIT!

"Wh-what are you laughing at?" she asked, face turning a little pink. How the hell would I answer now? And why can't I stop grinning? Damn this stooopid body of mine. It can go and screw hell for all I care. "Shut it!" she tried desperately. I managed to quit it. We stared at each other for a few moments, with her probably regretting her words. Ah, I guess it's about time I relieved her out of her misery. I smirked to myself as I reached out, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her onto me. It felt weird now. "Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled. Oh shut up bitch!

* * *

**Hilda**

I said it. I said the damn thing that I couldn't make the hatred surpass. This sucked. In a big way… 'cause now he was harassing me. I didn't know what to do. It was obvious he did not feel the same way. I wish he would just let go of me. His back was resting against his bed and I was lying on top of him.

Shithead… no, wait… '_Dickhead'_-it suited him better.

"Say that again." He muttered. Ah! Fuck you ass!

"N-No… let me go bastard." I managed. He tightened his arms around me, pushing me into him harder.

"Say it again." He repeated. I shook my head. Tighter.

Ah fuck.

"I… I love you…" what's so bad about it huh? This is no joke. He loosened his arms from my back. I was going to get up when he moved forward and put his lips on mine.

Ah fuck-again.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up on to the bed. I preferred to be on top. Guess he felt the same way 'cause he kept me pinned down, pushing his lips harder. It hurt, in a way, but it felt…

Oh lord! The idiot's got his tongue in me! The fuck is with this guy?! No, better yet, the fuck is wrong with _my _tongue? So shameless…

He let go off me, lifted his head and stared down at me. "Look at you. You're so beetroot red… what happened to that ass-whore Hilda that I knew?"

"Oh shut up." I managed before he came down on me again. Surprisingly, my legs were parted and he was on top. I kept feeling weirder still. Why the hell is he doing this shit?

LORD! He's running his hand on my thigh! Face-palm…

* * *

**Furuichi Takayuki**

It was bedtime. Finally. I went and lay down, ready to fantasize about Hilda-san. Except… Oga suddenly popped up in my fantasy.

WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING THERE!? No… wait… WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING _WITH_ HILDA-SAN?!

Shit! This a bad omen. A very bad omen indeed. I sat up and shook Alaindelon awake. "Transfer me to Oga's place! Now!"

"Takayuki-kun… do you want me?" Alaindelon asked, blushing.

"AARGH! Transfer me to Oga's room, _now!_" I begged. Alaindelon shook his head, but, nevertheless, opened up and let me through.

"Oh, hey there. Who may you be?" The great demon king sat, his son sleeping on his lap, watching this serial on TV.

"Where's Oga?" I asked. There was a loud bump on the floor above. We both stared up and saw little cracks form on the ceiling.

"Oh… it's working… I think they're having sex on the floor." The Great Demon king seemed awfully happy…

FAAAK! I quickly ran up the stairs and almost threw the door open. Hilda-san stood, in front of Oga, who was sitting at her feet. Luckily, to my relief, they were properly dressed, and Hilda had her sword raised high. She brought it down in the box on the floor again. So that's what's causing the cracks on the ceiling below… I should just relax…

So I went back home.

"Takayuki-kun… how about now?" Alaindelon blushed.

* * *

**Oga Tatsumi**

Damn it. Why won't this box open?! Oh, you may be wondering… what's in the box…

Sheaths… if you know what I mean…

A few more hits…

This was not going well…

Annoyed, I stood up. "Forget this, we don't need it." I grabbed her again and tossed her onto the bed. I guess she was still confused over my behavior 'cause she didn't say anything. I took that to my advantage and pulled off my shirt.

Pretty soon, I was on top… again. The woman felt nice… especially against my bare skin. Hell, why should _she_ be dressed? I managed to wriggled my hand underneath her and grab the zipper of her dress.

"What are you doing?" she pushed me away.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I said, what-"

"I heard it the first time." My words made her halt. Much to my good luck, I was already done with the zipper and I managed to _tear_ the dress off her.

"Fucktard! Look what you did!" she yelled, trying to cover herself with the remaining pieces of torn cloth on the bed. I ignored her and continued, shutting her up.

* * *

**Hilda**

I… am… exhausted…

The man's quite good. Doing this once or twice a week wouldn't hurt… Plus, his family already thought we were married… they wouldn't mind.

He was silently smelling my neck now. God damn you, how dare you use my weakness as an advantage!? "You know…" he began. "There's something that I had to tell you too…"

"What?" I managed.

"I want you to know this…" he took a deep breath. "Though you will always be the bitchy ass-whore, don't ever change. Don't ever-and I mean EVER-change. Because the cruel ass-whore Hilda-bitch is who I want…"

I lay there, not knowing what to say.

"You should always know that as long as you're the same Hilda… I would always love you back…" he paused. "Because I've always loved you. I still do… and I always will…"

* * *

**Oh well… I guess it's a bit OOC… but I tried my best to keep them in character… I guess I sucked at it. Anyways, I would really appreciate if you guys would be kind enough to review this.  
P/S, please let me know where I went wrong-if I did.**

**Lollipop6479.**


End file.
